wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth Odyssey
Labyrinth Odyssey was a star collection event that ran from October 17 to November 03, 2019. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook: :we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #827 -Event Announcement by Lucious and Hiro- :Lucious "Labyrinth Odyssey will be starting soon." :Hiro "Wait, a labyrinth...? That'll be way too much work to get through." :Lucious "You and Zeus better not get separated from me. There's no telling where you'll wander off to... Hey! I literally just told you not to get separated! Where are you going?!" :Hiro "There's something over there that caught my eye." :Lucious "Wait! Hiro!"ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #827." Retrieved on October 18, 2019. Note Were made for this event: *20 new avatar items, 1 being exclusive in the event shop. *7 new stories each for Guy, Leon, Lucious, Hisoka, Gray, Hiro and Yukiya. Summary Intro : Hachi: "The Labyrinth Odyssey is going to start! Looks like there's a lot of treasure, but I have a feeling it won't be so easy to get your paws on!" : Guy: "Excellent. I would say this qualifies as suspicious." : Hiro: "You're right. We need to let our instincts be our guide!" : Hisoka: "All right. You can come. But in return, you have to promise me you will not leave my side." : Gray: "...I have a bad feeling about this." : Lucious: "Oh no! It's a trap!" : Yukiya: "This place is too confined for a fight! Head out into the open!" : Leon: "(MC), run! ...Quickly!" Hachi: "Oh no, this is bad! Is everyone okay?!" Story(ies) Guy: Liz and Guy were exploring a newly discovered set of historic ruins, coming into a large hall that had the floor divided into black and white sections and a big statue at its back that when staring at the entrance it could project lasers through its eyes whenever someone would move step on its floors, yet, if facing elsewhere it would be safe to advance in the hall. Leon: Leon had invited Liz to explore an old ruin deep in the forest. At a dead end Leon pulled a lever causing the wall to rise revealing a path beyond it. A gigantic black iron ball started rolling in their direction and after a while it bounced and slip into a "T" revealing that it was actually a sponge. Leon then presumed the sound was generated with magic, and the couple decided to leave the ruin in case a real iron ball appeared. Lucious: Liz and Lucious were wandering around an unfamiliar recently discovered dark labyrinth. Hiro and Zeus that came along got lost. Suddenly the earth began to shake and a giant stone appeared creating a big wall between the couple. Lucious found her and told he developed a "sixth sense for navigating labyrinths." Hisoka: Liz was shopping in town when she spotted Hisoka that told her he was going to a newly discovered labyrinth that laid deep in the forest. At the cave entrance they noticed somebody had been there before. Liz said that the inside seemed like a "plain old cavernous interior" but she soon found a secret door with crystals and precious metals behind it. Gray: Hiro: Yukiya: Trivia Gallery labyrinth_ad.png|Advertisement1 labyrinth_ad1.png|Advertisement2 labyrinth_ad2.png|Advertisement3 Labyrinth top.png|Event Top labyrinth_stories.png|Reward Stories labyrinth_story1.png labyrinth_story2.png labyrinth_story3.png labyrinth_cover.png|Story cover labyrinth_ava1.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection and Higher Ranking labyrinth_ava2.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection and Early Bird labyrinth_ava3.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection labyrinth_star-ava.png|Star Collection Rewards labyrinth_star1.png labyrinth_star2.png labyrinth_star3.png labyrinth_star4.png labyrinth_star5.png labyrinth_star6.png labyrinth_rank-ava.png|Higher Ranking Rewards labyrinth_rank-prize.png|Higher Ranking Prizes labyrinth_early-ava.png|Early Bird Rewards labyrinth_early-prize.png|Early Bird Prizes labyrinth_shop.png|Exclusive shop item labyrinth_all-ava.png|All avatar items labyrinth_banners.png|Banners Category:Events Category:Collection Events Category:Summary Needed